


Let The Flames Begin

by SmoakinItUp



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, AtLA, Avatar the Last Airbender AU, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakinItUp/pseuds/SmoakinItUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Avatar becomes nothing more than an old legend, the world is threatened with unbalance as the Fire Lord makes drastic moves to gain more power. The fate of the world is left to an unexpected band of exiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm really really excited to finally start posting this story!!  
> Just for reference, this story exists in an Avatar universe, but Aang and his gang never existed. I also took some liberties and there are some changes within the Avatar Universe.  
> I do not own Arrow or ATLA!

_1307_

“Daddy! Daddy, look!” She ran into the cavernous room, giggling loudly. She moved as quickly as her short legs would let her, making her way to the stoic man seated at the center table. 

The room was shrouded in darkness, except for the flickering torches lining the walls and the few candles settled on the table.

He glanced down, scoffing before immediately returning his gaze to the maps laid out in front of him. “Not now.” 

But she wasn’t to be deterred. Clearly filled to the brim with energy, she ran a quick circle around the table her father was seated at, her chestnut curls flying behind her. 

She restlessly tugged on his robes, finally forcing him to give her his attention. “Daddy, look! I’m you! Or Issy!” And with that, she gave him a toothy grin and held out her palms. Before he could roll his eyes or scold her once again, a flame suddenly engulfed the young girl’s hand. 

In a matter of seconds, it was no longer a small flame, but a roaring fire, at least three times the size of the young princess’s head. The fire hid her face from him, but he could clearly hear her amused and fascinated giggles.

He immediately stood up, the force great enough to knock his chair over. “Felicity!” His roar was enough for the fire to extinguish, and he was left staring wildly at his daughter, who was smiling proudly.

“Will you love me now?” She asked innocently. He responded by roughly grabbing her by the collar of her robe, dragging her along the hallways in their palace.

“Daddy, slow down!” But he didn’t listen, not shortening his wide strides. 

“You! Find Princess Isabel, and send her to the tower!” He growled to the only servant they passed on their way. The frail man cowered, nodding frantically.

“As you wish, Lord Darhk.” And with that, they were back on their way, entering the restricted area of the palace. 

The young girl looked around curiously, excited to see the new rooms, but confused as to why her father seemed so upset. After climbing countless stairs, she was finally shoved into an empty room, where she was left as the door slammed loudly behind her. 

She pouted as she took in the empty room, but quickly found entertainment in the single window offered. It was like she could see the whole kingdom! Her daydreams took over, until she finally heard voices outside the door. She scrambled over, trying to hear what was being said.

“What’s the trouble, father?” She heard her favorite, well, only sister ask. 

“The girl. She stands in your way of inheriting the thrown.” Despite the seriousness in her father’s voice, she heard Isabel laugh incredulously. 

“Felicity? Father, she is only four!” The disbelief was clear in her voice.

“Daughter, do not underestimate her.”

“She is nothing but the daughter of one of your mistresses, daughter of a whore! How dare you imply she is a threat to my rightful crown?!” She cried out bitterly.

Felicity cringed as she could hear a resounding slap through the door.

“Your arrogance makes you a fool. She may be young, but her power within is great. She was able to conjure fire, today.” 

She heard her sister scoff. “Father, I could do that at four as well.”

“Yes Isabel, but yours was the size of a pea,” He spat out. “With training, her powers could easily surpass yours in little time.” This finally rendered the princess silent. “If the people were to realize, they would call for her to be Crowned Princess, and strip you as the crowned heir.” 

“So what are we to do? Kill her?” 

“No, no. She is but a child.” For a minute there was silence. “We will tell the people the princess has an illness and cannot roam outside, that she is a sad little thing, born without fire inside.” 

“Won’t they call you weak? For bearing a child with no bending ability?”

“They wouldn’t dream of it. They’ve seen what I am capable of, they won’t forget. And neither should you, girl.” 

Felicity scrambled away from the door, wishing she could understand what her sister and father were talking about, as she heard the door finally unlatch. The only family she had stepped in, ice in their eyes. 

“Child,” Her father crouched down, coming face to face with her. “’The trick you showed me today,” She nodded eagerly, immediately holding out her palms and preparing to repeat it. “Stop.” Her father grabbed her hands tightly. “You are never to do it again, understand?” 

“Why? You and Isabel do!” She pouted, wanting to do her trick again.

“No! Creating fire… your ability makes you a freak, a monster. Do you understand, child? No one will love you, if they see it.” She slowly nodded, all her excitement from earlier immediately draining in fear and disappointment.

“Good.” He swiftly stood up. “This will be your room from now on. You enjoy the window, don’t you?” She quietly nodded. “Then you are not to leave this room unless summoned. Do not disappoint me, girl.” And with that, her only living family members swept out of the room, leaving her alone in the dark empty tower. 

* * *

_1317_

A loud shout had him bolting out of his bed, instinctually bending the ground into a defensive blockade around his bed. He surveyed the room as he gasped for air, quickly seeing there was no immediate threat. But the moment he allowed his hearing to come back in focus, he could hear multiple shouts from outside his doors.

Thea. He had to get to his sister. Throwing his doors open, he was met with chaos. Flames were licking the furniture, and he could see servants running around, trying to help. Ignoring it all, he quickly made his way to his sister’s room, preventing the fire from reaching him by forming rock blockades. 

Trying to move quickly, he kicked in Thea’s door, immediately making his way to her bedside.

“Thea!” He shook her awake, nearly impressed that she had been able to sleep through all the chaos. “We have to go!” As she slowly gained consciousness, he had no choice but to throw her small body over his shoulder. He had to focus on getting them out. But just as he stepped out of the room, he felt a pinch in his neck, and suddenly succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

“You can’t do this Malcolm! You can’t unbalance the world like this!” Oliver blinked, slowly gaining consciousness. As the room finally came into focus, he realized he was lying on the floor, both his hands and feet bound. _He would be unable to earth bend_ he realized.

He abruptly sat up when he saw his parents similarly bound, kneeling in front of… Malcolm Merlyn? Merlyn was one of his father’s most trusted advisors, and also the father of his best friend, Tommy. Oliver tried to make sense of what he was seeing, as he also tried to break from his restraints. Taking another sweep around the room, he felt a chill run down his spine as he realized Thea was missing. 

“No Robert. I’m bringing the world back into balance, by getting rid of that weak, cowardly nation! They don’t _deserve_ to live!” Oliver watched as Malcolm paced, clearly losing his mind.

“Malcolm! Rebecca wouldn’t have wanted this! She was one of them-“ Malcolm roared, lashing out and slapping Moira.

“Do not speak her name. I don’t care if that’s where her origins lay, if it wasn’t for them, she would still be _alive_!” 

“Mom,” Oliver called softly, trying to shuffle his way to his sobbing mother.

“At least let my children live,” Robert pleaded to deaf ears. 

Malcolm simply shook his head. “The Queen blood line ends today. If my plan is to succeed, I need to be the sole ruler of the Earth Nation.”

“Besides, it would be a shame to allow Oliver to live, as he’d only live as an outcast.” Oliver growled, straining and trying to break free of his restraints. Malcolm shook his head once again. “No point in trying, boy. Even if you were to break those bonds, I’ve drugged all of you. I managed to find quite an interesting plant, it’s powers strong enough to permanently wipe away any trace of bending ability.” 

Moira gasped in shock, refusing to believe his words.

“Little Ollie would be pretty miserable, trying to survive out there without being able to bend.” He taunted, clearly enjoying the power he held. 

“This is crazy, Malcolm. You’ve let grief warp your mind. Nothing good will come from this!” Robert pleaded, trying to reach his old friend. 

“Shut up! I know _exactly_ what I’m doing!” He laughed manically. “Look, I’ll even show you an action of good will. I guess he’s no threat, just a spoiled brat, who won’t survive a day without his title or bending.” He made his way to Oliver, quickly cutting his restraints loose.

The moment he was able to, Oliver took a swing, narrowly missing as Malcolm dodged it.

“Tsk tsk, Ollie. I did this as kind gesture, don’t bite the hand that feeds you.”

“Oliver! Leave, get out of here!” His mother begged. 

“No! I won’t just leave you here with this psycho. I won’t leave you here to die.” He growled, refusing to even contemplate it. 

“Oliver, go now! You need to find Thea. You need to right these wrongs. Survive, and save the city!” Robert pleaded. The words finally made it through his ears. _Thea_. If he died here tonight, there was no way to guarantee her safety. 

“Please Oliver, please.” His mother asked, her sobs finally subsiding.

He took a step back, realizing what he had to do. Merlyn had the upper hand, with his ability to bend plus the sword he had strapped to his side. So he had to make it out, make it back to his little sister, and avenge his family. 

“We love you Oliver. Now go make us proud.” His father held his gaze, nodding in approval.

“I will,” Oliver choked out, as he spun and escaped the fortress he once called home.

* * *

_1319_

“What’s it like out there, Digg?” She asked, staring longingly out the window. 

“Cruel. It’s a cold world out there, princess.” He responded, not moving from his post by her door.

“I don’t believe that.” She sighed, trying to imagine what it must be like to step foot on grass, or to bathe in a running river. “The world is too colorful, too beautiful. I can’t believe that all people are so terrible.” She chuckled softly. “They can’t _all_ be like father.”

They sat in silence a moment longer, until Felicity held out her palms and breathed deeply. She created a soothing fire, giving it life through her breath. 

“Princess..” Diggle shook his head disapprovingly, but a fond smile told her he wouldn’t be outing her secret any time soon.

“Oh, please Digg. My father locked me away before he had the chance to realize I was a genius. I’m well aware of why I’m _actually _banished up here.”__

She gleefully played with her fireball until Diggle approached her.

“Felicity. We can’t let your father find you like this.”

She rolled her eyes, but extinguished the fire. “Please, when was the last time I obeyed the _Fire Lord’s_ orders?”

“You mean you’re staying locked up here on your own free will?” He teased.

She pouted. “Touché.” She walked back over to the window before turning back to her friend. “Please Diggle. Let me go out there.”

He shook his head sadly. “You know I can’t.” 

She nodded, pasting on a forced smile. “You’re right, why would I wanna go out there anyways? Everyone already thinks I’m a freak, and my only two friends, you and Thea, are here.” Her guard, and her maid. The only people she was allowed to interact with were her only friends in this lonely world. 

“Thank you, princess.” He suddenly said, bowing slightly.

“For what?”

“I’m aware that you’re more than capable of escaping this tower alone, yet you choose not to.” He replied solemnly. They sat in silence for a moment. 

“My father is a cruel man. I don’t want to imagine what he would do to a guard that allowed his prisoner to escape.” Diggle slowly returned to his post, looking anywhere but at the girl.

“I lied earlier.” She raised a brow, unsure of what he was talking about. “The world is a little less cruel, a little less cold, as long as your bright spirit is still fighting.” 

She grinned, nodding thankfully, before returning once again to her window, dreaming about the day she would be free. 

* * *

_1322_

The grip on his bow tightened as he observed the scene taking place in _his_ city. 

He had finally returned to Starling, after a long, gruesome five years away. It had been difficult, adjusting to a life without bending abilities, but he had been lucky. He had found Yao Fei and Shado. His new training had prepared him, and he was ready now. He would stop Malcolm, and keep his promise to his parents. 

He watched in disgust as a little boy was cornered by at least three members of the Guard. 

“Boy, there’s no use in running. You know what the punishment for stealing is.” The leader of the trio sneered. The Starling City Emblem was pinned proudly on his armor, and Oliver had to fight the urge to swoop down and rip it off. This fool brought nothing but shame to Starling.

“Please, my sister is hungry!” The boy cried as he backed further into a corner. The milling townsfolk stood by, watching in fear and pity. Many were shaking their heads, but were too fearful of the Guard to interfere. 

The guards only laughed, infuriating the boy. With a shout, he stomped the ground, sending a wave of rocks toward the Guard. But he was no match, as the Guard in command morphed all the pebbles into one large boulder.

Laughing, he gestured for the others to bind the boy. “Stealing is a serious crime here, and Lord Merlyn has no tolerance. Your punishment will be the crushing of your hands.” The guard leisurely stated, hovering the boulder above the shaking boy’s hands. 

He had seen enough. Taking a deep breath, he released one of his specialized arrows. It hit the boulder, breaking it into nothing but dust so the boy would not be harmed. He quickly released three more arrows before anyone could react, all which bound the hands of the confused Guards. 

Swinging down, he landed directly in front of the furious trio. As the townsfolk watched in awe, he released another arrow, binding the three together. The last thing the terrified guards heard before getting knocked out was a low growl, “You have _failed_ this city.”


	2. What A Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments! I hope you enjoy!

“Would you please sit still?!”

The younger girl giggled, as she swayed side to side, hindering Felicity’s attempts at braiding. “Nope! My job is to make your life as difficult as possible!” 

She laughed softly. “I appreciate the challenge. It can get pretty boring up here.” She was met with silence as she gently finished the braid and tied the end with a bow. “There, it’s perfect.” 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that- “

“Nope, I’m going to stop you right there. We are not having another pity party. Not today, miss birthday girl.” 

The two girls stood up, the younger one quickly twirling to show off her look. 

“Fabulous!” Felicity clapped her hands excitedly before turning towards her desk, loudly scrimmaging through the mess.

“Happy Birthday Thea!” She grinned as she presented her gift proudly. In the center of her palm was an intricate wooden carving of a rabbit in motion. “For the speediest person I know.” 

Thea’s eyes filled with tears before she suddenly flung herself into Felicity’s arms, squeezing her tightly. “Thank you.” She sniffed. “It’s so beautiful.” Pulling away, she examined the carving carefully, running her fingers over the lines.

“I convinced Digg to teach me.” Felicity grinned proudly. “So technically, this is from him too.” 

“Speaking of, where is he? It’s strange seeing your door unguarded.” 

Felicity couldn’t muffle her squeal. “Oh Thea, didn’t you hear? Lyla went into labor!” She sighed dreamily. “There’s gonna be a Digg-let.”

Thea giggled, nodding her head. “I didn’t realize it was already happening!” She tilted her head in confusion. “I’m surprised the Fire Lord allowed Digg to leave his post for that.” 

Felicity shrugged. “I haven’t caused any problems for him in awhile. And he doesn’t think the two of us are capable of making any _real_ trouble… so here we are.”

Thea nodded in understanding, before her eyes once again were on her gift. Smiling sadly, she kept her eyes on the rabbit.

“When I was growing up, my brother always called me Speedy.” Her eyes watered. “I was always running around, chasing after him.” She let out a sniffle. “It was the worst nickname ever.” 

“Oh Thea..” Felicity quickly wrapped her up in a hug, squeezing tightly. “I’m _so_ sorry.” They stood in silence for a few moments; the only noticeable noises coming from the cheery birds chirping outside the single window. 

They broke apart when Thea finally went and pinched Felicity.

“Ow! What was that for?!” She pouted as she rubbed her irritated skin.

“Because I don’t understand why you’re apologizing like _you’re_ the one guilty of destroying my family.” Thea shrugged, brushing away the last of her tears. “We both have messed up lives, and none of it is our fault. You may be a princess, but everyone thinks you’re crazy and you’re locked in a tower. Doesn’t get much worse than that.” 

“Not that this is a competition, but Thea, you were ripped away from your family. And _my_ father took you as some kind of gift!” Felicity blurted out, confused about how calm Thea remained.

“You’re right. My family is gone… but at least while I had them, they were my family and I was… loved. You still have yours, but they’re bat-shit crazy and kind of evil. Oh, and they’ve _locked you up in a tower_ , really can’t bring that up enough.” 

Felicity sighed as they both let out miserable laughs.

“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?” Thea laughed as she played with her hair. “But you know, the only reason I’m so calm about my situation is because of you. You were only three years older than me, but you were my idol as I was growing up. I was supposed to just be a servant girl for you, but you treated me with respect and kindness. I saw how horribly you were being treated; yet you didn’t let it get you down. And that’s how I am who I am today. Because of you.” 

Felicity could only sit in awe; surprised by the impact she had on the younger girl. Nearly ten years after she had initially been banished to the tower, her father had surprised her with a companion. Well, technically, she wasn’t supposed to be a companion. She was simply supposed to be the help. But the young miserable girl had pulled on Felicity’s heartstrings, and despite her father’s cold warnings, Felicity soon saw Thea as a sister, and was determined to help make the best of both their terrible situations. 

“Okay, that was enough mushy talk. I’m finally sixteen, so let’s celebrate!”

* * *

It had to end tonight. He had allowed the woman in black to stay active for far too long, putting the city in possible danger. Though she appeared to be assisting him on his missions, her identity was still hidden, putting everything at risk. It was more than possible that she was a minion, sent out by Merlyn. 

He stood in the shadows, observing his next mark from a distance. Adam Hunt was one of Merlyn’s main bankers, and responsible for the growing disparity between the common citizens and the one percent-ers. He watched as Hunt strolled down the street, his unwelcome presence driving most of the lingering audience back into their homes. Perfect. No one would be in the way.

Hopefully, if it all worked out, he would kill two birds with one stone that night. Not that he would actually kill either of them.. Most likely. 

He took in his surroundings again, taking a deep breath. The moment he saw slight rustling from across the street, he pulled back his bow, firing an arrow that threatened to take off Hunt’s ear. The grown man yelped, spinning around.

“Adam Hunt,” He growled. “You steal from the people of Starling, leaving them starving, while you and Merlyn feast without worry.” He paused, appreciating the complete fear that had overtaken the man’s face. “You have failed this city.”

“The moment he heard a soft “thwick”, signaling the release of an arrow, coming from the other direction, he whipped around, sending his own arrow into the shadows. 

“Well, that was rude,” she harrumphed as she staggered out of the shadows. It seemed he had finally caught her off guard, as she unflinchingly pulled the arrow out of her shoulder. Seemed like the leather didn’t protect her all that well after all.

“Is that how you treat all the girls that try to help you out?” Before he could respond, she gestured over his shoulder. “But I guess you already have a sidekick. Nice secret weapon there,”

He didn’t react, already knowing without looking that Roy was handling Hunt behind him.

“Who are you?” He docked another arrow, pointing it straight at her heart. Her silence made him growl again. “I’ll ask one more time. Who are you? Who sent you?” 

“Oh Ollie, I remember you being much smoother with the ladies. It seems like you’ve lost your touch, what happened?”

Her words sent a chill through his spine. _Ollie_. He hadn’t heard that nickname since… 

She took advantage of his frozen state, springing forward and using her staff to whip the bow out of his hands and quickly going on the offensive, sending blows that soon had him in a head lock. 

“I could easily kill you right now,” she smirked.

“Then what’s stopping you?” He spit out, annoyed that he had let his defenses down.

“Because I’m not your enemy, and I want to show that you can trust me.” She shrugged, slightly loosening her grip on the staff she had shoved against his neck.

“This chokehold really doesn’t send that message.” He replied.

“Arrow!” Finally, the kid noticed his predicament. It was enough of a distraction that he the opportunity to elbow her in the gut, shoving her away and giving him enough time to grab his bow.

She raised her hands in surrender, slowly backing away. “I told you I’m here to help. You _need_ me.”

He scoffed. “Why would we need you? How can we trust that you’re not working for Merlyn?” 

“Because you’ve _always_ trusted me.” She took in the surroundings, seeing the empty dark street and an unconscious Adam Hunt. Slowly reaching up, she removed her wig, showcasing a different shade of blonde. Oliver noticed her taking a deep breathe before finally taking off her mask.

* * *

“Felicity!” 

She bolted upright, the sound of her door slamming open and her name being called shocking her out of sleep.

She blinked, trying to make out who the blur was. It was proving to be difficult however, since the room was enshrouded in the night’s darkness, and she was missing her glasses.

“Here- here,” She heard as her glasses were shoved into her hands. Throwing them on, she blinked, finally able to make out the two blobs. Diggle was furiously pacing the room, while Thea stood, wringing her hands nervously.

“What’s going on? What’s happened?” Felicity asked, frantically trying to blink away her sleep. 

“It’s bad ‘Lis,” Thea murmured, throwing Diggle a worried look. He looked like he was going to wear a hole into her floor from all his pacing. 

“Digg! Please explain to me what’s going on,” she nearly begged, not being able to handle the tension in the room. 

“We need to get you out of here, right now.” He pulled out a satchel from his robe, quickly moving around the room and placing any of her necessities in the bag.

“John, stop! You’re scaring me.” She felt her blood run cold at the fear in his eyes.

“We don’t have much time,” he continued packing for her. “Your father… He’s ready for the next phase of his plan, and it’s an action that will be irreversible. And hell is about to rain down on us all,”

Felicity stood up quickly. “If what he’s going to do is so awful, and I don’t doubt that, then why do I have to leave? We need to stop my father, whatever he’s planning on doing!”

“And we can’t do that if you’re dead!” Thea finally interrupted, breaking out of her frozen state and moving around to help Digg.

“You need to explain what’s going on, right. Now.” Felicity stood tall, her regal-ness fully showing.

Sighing, John finally stopped and turned to her. “Times are changing, and in order to accomplish what he has in mind, your father is going to make some extreme enemies. There is unrest… and your sister is concerned that your father might not make it out alive…” 

“And how does that end with me being dead?” She asked, glancing between Thea and John.

“If your father loses his life, the throne will pass down to the crown heir,”

“And that obviously is Isabel,” Felicity interrupted.

John shook his head, unable to hide his worry. “History has shown that heir does not automatically fall to the first born, but to the most worthy child… The most powerful bender, ” He looked at her knowingly. 

Felicity paled, understanding finally dawning on her.

“But… what should that matter? No one would question Isabel, everyone thinks I can’t bend! Isn’t that why they locked me in this damn tower in the first place? Because I’m a ‘disgrace’? If they were going to kill me all along, they should have just done it then!” She shivered in disgust, wondering what in the world she had done to deserve the family she was born into.

“Your sister is just getting paranoid. Scared, now that it’s actually possible she might be ascending the throne soon, and people could question her. She’s making sure there are no loose ends. Now we need to move- I believe she’s going to come for you tonight.”

“How do you know?!” She cried out, trying to comprehend how her own blood could be planning on murdering her in cold blood. They did lock her up in a tower though- it wasn’t that much of a stretch. The thought made her furious, they had already taken away her chance at a normal life. Now they just wanted to take away her life.

“Your sister came to me today. Told me I wasn’t needed to guard your door,”

She laughed bitterly. “You went from guarding me from getting out, to guarding me from the outside” 

“Are we done with the questions now? Can we please get moving?” Digg asked, gesturing towards the door. 

“Wait!” She stood, panicked. “If I suddenly disappear, they’re going to know it was you who helped me escape.” She shook her head furiously. “You have Lyla, and now Sara. They need you.”

“So what, we leave you here to die..?” Thea asked drily.

Felicity paced around the room, biting her nails nervously. “We can figure something else out. Something that ends with all of us getting out of here in one piece.” 

After a moment of tense silence, she snapped excitedly. “Isabel probably isn’t going to come and do the deed herself, right? That’s too risky, and she wouldn’t want to get her pretty hands dirty.” 

Digg nodded slowly. “You’re right. But Felicity, she probably has one of the palace assassins lined up. They’re ruthless, I don’t think you can talk your way out of this one.”

She nodded knowingly. “I don’t plan on doing any sweet talking. I know just who we’re dealing with. I’ve seen their behavior out in the town, “ she gestured out her window, where a small town on the outskirts of the palace could be clearly seen.

She grabbed the bag from Digg, placing a few more items inside before sitting down on her bed.

“So, dear old daddy has a plan you say?” She sighed dramatically. “Sounds like the world needs some saving!” She smiled tiredly.

“No, Felicity. I want you to get out of here, and I want you to get to safety. Get as far away as you can, and live your life! Don’t get caught up in the storm that’s brewing here.”

“Absolutely not. I can’t let my father hurt anyone else. You and I both know I was given this power for a reason. I can’t just sit back!” She threw her hands up, small sparks coming from her fingers.

“But Felicity, you aren’t even trained!” Thea protested, finally speaking up. She almost snorted, how’d she forget that tidbit? Thea turned to Digg, clearly worried. “She’s more likely to set the world on fire, much less actually _save_ it!”

Rolling her eyes, Felicity interrupted, “Hey, give me some credit! I mean, the chance that I screw up _that_ badly is quite improbable if you want to consider the mere size of this planet, and that-“ 

“’Lis. Do I need to bring out the trunk of your old dolls?” Crossing her arms, Thea continued. “Oh wait, I can’t. Cause you toasted them all to ash!” 

Felicity blushed, “Hey- those things were creepy!” 

“Can confirm,” Digg agreed, “And as interesting as that time of your life was, let’s get back on track. Thea’s right, you are untrained. We’re not going to save you from being assassinated, just to send you off to another death. 

Felicity let out a sigh. “At least tell me what his plan is? You seem to know?”

He tensed. “There have been whispers. The Fire Lord plans on starting a war, in order to increase his rule. He wants to harness the power from Sozin’s Comet. It’s set to pass by in less that a year.” Her jaw dropped open. Her father was power hungry, but this was taking it to unexpected level. 

Diggle shook his head, clearly not done delivering the terrible news. “He plans to start by wiping out the Water Nation.” 

Felicity gasped in shock, finding difficulty in comprehending the magnitude of her father’s insanity. “All those people… No. We have to stop him! Why is he going after the Water Tribes?” 

She wracked her brain- though she knew her father was basically evil personified, and wasn’t _too_ surprised that he had dreams of taking over the world, she had no idea that he had such a hatred that he would wipe out all the water benders. 

“Because for some reason- your father has allies and supporters. One of them being Malcolm Merlyn-“ He paused when Thea gasped. Apparently she hadn’t gotten the complete lowdown either. “Who is currently in control of Starling City within the Earth Kingdom,” Giving Thea a sympathetic look he quietly continued. “He is the one responsible for the downfall of the Queen line, the previous rulers.” 

Felicity silently reached over, grabbing Thea’s trembling hands in support. “Malcolm’s wife was murdered by rogue water benders, which has distorted him beyond belief. He agreed to help your father on the condition that all water benders be wiped out.” 

Thea collapsed onto the bed, her face rapidly losing color. “I think I’m gonna be sick,” she moaned as her body gravitated towards Felicity’s for support. “I don’t understand! How can he wipe out my entire…” she choked on her words, before finally taking a deep breath “He took away my family, with no consequence. How?”

John huffed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Apparently the city of Starling, and anyone else who doesn’t know Thea’s background, believes the Queens all died in a tragic _accidental_ fire. And that the city would have been run in to ruins if Merlyn hadn’t heroically stepped in and taken control.” 

Felicity let out a snort. “Heroic my ass.” She shook her head, “sounds like he needs a good ol’ roasting.” She muttered, making sparks fly from her fingertips again. “But so does father dearest.”

Supporting Thea, she slowly stood up. “If my father somehow gets control of the other nations, the world will be in ruins. We need to stop him. Especially before he manages to hurt more innocent people.” Sure, stop the Fire Lord, her evil dad who had no qualms about locking his daughter away, from killing loads of people and taking over the world. Easy peasy. 

“But how?” Thea asked. “You can’t fight this war all on your own.”

She swallowed, trying to push away her earlier thoughts. She had to focus. “Which is why I’ll be heading to Starling.” 

“Where a diabolical Merlyn will be waiting…?” Thea asked, clearly confused by Felicity’s train of thought.

She shook his head. “Where I can find the Emerald Archer- the Green Arrow”.

She heard Digg snort before Thea’s voice over powered him. “Wait- what- who?” she choked out.

“Word has gotten out that for the past few months, a guardian angel has been watching over Starling City, taking out thugs and protecting the citizens. He doesn’t appear to have any bending ability, but uses a bow and arrow to target his victims. I’ve done my research.” She shrugged.

“Felicity, we don’t know his agenda! You can’t trust him.” Digg argued, clearly not liking the sound of her plan.

“You and I both know he is our only option. Who else is going to help me?!”

“You don’t need help, Felicity! You shouldn’t be getting involved in this at all. You deserve to live a real life, be happy!”

“And how could I ever live with myself, knowing what my father was planning on doing and letting it happen. I can’t, and I won’t. I know you’re trying to protect me Digg, and I love you all the more for it. But this is something I have to do.”

She paused, as she heard Thea sniff quietly, trying to hold back her tears.

“So… all I need to do is somehow escape from this tower, without getting _you_ ,” she casually pointed to Diggle, “executed for treason, make it all the way to Starling City within the Earth Nation, _find_ a dangerous vigilante, and get him to trust me, help stop my father, and save the world.” She said it all in one breath, face getting paler by the second as she realized the weight on her shoulders. “Awesome.”

“Felicity, you don’t have to do this!” Thea cried out, grabbing on to her sleeve. 

“Yes, I do. And I love you both for helping keep me sane all these years… I don’t know how I would have ended up without the two of you.” She turned to Thea, smiling softly. “Don’t worry, I’ll get Merlyn, and avenge your family.”

“Now scram, people might get suspicious if they see you here with me before all this goes down.”

Her friends shook their heads determinedly. 

“I’ll help you take care of the assassin, “ Digg said, leaning against the wall, indicating he had no plans to leave.

“And come to quarters after taking care of that. I’ll help you change your look. I know people haven’t seen you around in awhile.. but we can’t have Princess Felicity Darhk roaming around.”

She felt her breath catch, amazed by their loyalty. “Thank you,”

“That’s what family is for,” Digg said, before silence and tension fell over the room.

* * *

“Sara?!” He immediately tensed up, dread creeping in.

“I knew you weren’t dead, Ollie!” She beamed, reaching out for a quick hug. She pulled back before he could even respond. “C’mon, lets go somewhere a little more private.”

He narrowed his eyes, following her movements suspiciously. “Your sidekick can come along too!” She made her way to the forest, gracefully disappearing into the trees.

“Can we actually trust her?” Roy asked, looking doubtfully into the shadows she had melded in to. 

“I don’t know. I grew up with her… but I don’t know where her loyalties lie now.” His rubbed his fingers in agitation, trying to decide their best move.

“C’mon boys! I ain’t got all day!” She hollered from beyond the trees.

“Well, she hasn’t killed us yet,” Roy shrugged, stepping forward to follow her voice.

“Idiot,” Oliver muttered, as he slowly followed suit. They made their way into the trees, not walking far before Sara once again appeared in front of them, dropping down from a above.

“This way, fellas.” But before she could turn, Oliver shot out his arm, gripping her tightly.

“We’re not following you any deeper until we know for sure we can trust you,”

She rolled her eyes, but nodded in understanding. 

“What happened to you? Last I heard, you had run off after Laurel signed on to Merlyn’s counsel. You weren’t jumping for joy for your sister?” The sneer on his face did little to hide the disgust in his voice.

She opened her mouth, but before she could answer, the boy in red cut in.

“Hold up, sister? As in, she is related to Laurel Lance, fiancé of Tommy Merlyn, and Malcolm’s right hand man, or woman, or whatever?” 

Sara nodded slowly, “Yes, but-“

“Which also makes you daughter of Captain Lance! The head of The Guard!” Roy spit out, quickly stepping up into her space. She shoved him back lightly, rolling her eyes once again.

“Boy, do you talk a lot.” He opened his mouth, ready to retort when she held up a finger, clearly looking frustrated. “Now I’m going to talk, and you’re going to shut it and listen.” Despite Roy’s earlier display of macho-ness, he closed his mouth and nodded obediently. 

“Seems like you’re a little out of date. My father left The Guard years ago. He didn’t like the direction Malcolm was taking things. But that really pissed your royal highness off, so Laurel finally agreed to work with him so he would back off of Dad.”

Roy snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. Sara reached over and gave his head a light slap, glaring at him.

“Even after he had my sister in his clutches, it wasn’t enough. He wanted me on the Guard.”

“So you left,” Oliver finished quietly. She nodded sadly.

“That doesn’t exactly explain this whole get up,” Roy questioned, gesturing at her combative gear. “Or what you’re doing here.”

“When I first escaped, Malcolm sent some of his best goons after me.” She rubbed her arm, clearly remembering her time on the run. “They would have gotten me too, if it wasn’t for… a friend.” Oliver raised a brow, clearly expecting more.

“A friend who brought me to her other friends, and trained me.”

“Trained you for what?” He questioned on.

“You know, to help keep balance in the world. At least until…”

“Until?” Roy prompted, clearly getting impatient.

“Until we find the Avatar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think, and stop by to say hi to me on [tumblr](http://smoakinitup.tumblr.com)!


End file.
